lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurethrim Pyramid
(wraiths) (treasure room) (poisoned darts) }} Taurethrim Pyramids are large Taurethrim brick pyramids that spawn in the Jungles of Far Harad. The pyramid is a huge maze dungeon, made difficult by the fact that it is impossible to break through, as they are "under the protection of an ancient power". Structure Taurethrim pyramids are made out of Taurethrim bricks, with highlights of obsidian Taurethrim bricks, and golden Taurethrim bricks. There is also a gold version of the pyramid, with the same highlights. They are banner-protected by naturally spawning banners, so the player can't place or break blocks. The inside consists of 3 mazes and a treasure room described below. All mazes are generated using an algorithm in the mod's code, so each pyramid has a different maze. Although, there are a few torches included, all the mazes are only dimly lit. First Level At the top of the pyramid, there is a staircase leading into a small room. Starting there, you enter the first maze of narrow corridors, six blocks in height, only one block wide, until a hole in the floor leads down to a larger maze section. Second Level The ceilings of this larger maze are lower, only two blocks in height, but also one block wide. It too has a hole in the floor that leads to the next level. Third Level This level is not a maze, just a large square of one corridor (5x4 blocks) that goes around the center staircase, which leads down to the fourth level. Fourth Level This level has wider corridors, three blocks by three blocks, that is a lot easier due to its size, but has lots of Taurethrim dart traps - normally up to a full stack's worth or more. This level has a trickier design, albeit shorter. From this level, a small staircase leads down to the treasure room. Treasure Room The player reaches a large open room full of lava with Taurethrim brick edging, and Taurethrim bricks dotted throughout the field of lava that has to be crossed by jumping from one stone to the other until the players reaches the center - no water or blocks can be placed because of banner protection. If you are not that good in hopping around like a rabbit (especially when lava makes you nervous), bring some kind of fire protection, to be able to swim the lava lake unharmed. Building bridges is not possible, as the whole structure is banner-protected. At the center of that room, a raised island of Taurethrim bricks can be found, with 4 stone chests, and a Taurethrim banner on a gold block, with its self-protection turned false so it can be broken (thrown objects cannot break it but it can be punched). As of beta 26, Taurethrim pyramid wraiths will attack any player to survive the mazes and the lava lake upon attempting to open a chest. Each chest will spawn one Taurethrim Pyramid Wraith (for a total of 4 if you open all the chests). The Wraiths are immune to lava damage - even if you knock or push them into the lava lake they will not take damage and will attempt to come back to attack you. Loot The Taurethrim Pyramid has 4 Stone Chests in its final room, as well as a gold block that a Taurethrim Banner rests upon. The chests contain: *Iron Ingots *Bones *Taurethrim Equipment *Golden Taurethrim Equipment *Coins, all values *Pouches *Skulls *Taurethrim warhorns *Lapis Lazuli *Bronze Ingots *Gold Ingots *Gold Nuggets *Silver Ingots *Silver Nuggets *Taurethrim Darts *Stone Chests *Aside from that, the pyramid itself has quite a few Taurethrim Dart Traps, which are also full of Taurethrim Darts, and those can be looted once the banner is destroyed. There are also large numbers of obsidian and gold Taurethrim brick scattered around. It is important to know that the banner has self-protection off, so you can easily break it to claim your loot. Variants So far there are three known variants of the Taurethrim Pyramid: * Stone pyramid: This pyramid is made of the regular Taurethrim bricks, and is more common. * Gold Pyramid: This pyramid is made out of golden Taurethrim bricks, and is significantly rarer than the normal variant. Approximately 1 in 20 pyramids are golden. * Ben Carson Pyramid: This pyramid is just like the stone one, but all of the treasure chests are filled with wheat. Tips * As you are not allowed to place torches (although they light up the place for a split second), it would be convenient to bring a potion what will grant night vision. These are Dwarven Tonic, Silver Ent-draught or Morgul-draught. In the first level, there is a glitch that in placing a torch on the ceiling repeatedly, the torch will sometimes attach itself on either of the blocks beside it, giving the player some sort of breadcrumb trail (although when attached the torch can't be destroyed and the process consumes a lot of torch). * Due to the banner protection, it is not possible to leave a breadcrumb trail for backtracking in the mazes. Either you bring pencil and paper to draw a map, use some kind of minimap mod that does the trick, or use the right (or left) hand rule: You can access a whole maze (except those that go around in circles) by touching the wall to your right (or left, you to decide). Then leave the hand on that wall and start walking. At each intersection you always take the rightmost (or leftmost) possibility first. If this particular part doesn't lead to success, you automatically backtrack after some time. That way, you'll travel the whole maze until you reach your goal or return to your start point. * Due to the banner protection, it is sometimes difficult to drink a potion or eat some food, because you've got to look along a long corridor, otherwise you get the protection message and nothing else happens. Note, that you can't place a barrel, so make sure you fill your dwarven tonic into mugs before you enter the maze. * Because of the lava in the treasure room, it's a good idea to bring along some red Ent-draught, if you happen to have any, or some standard fire protection potion. You can also use your fire protection armour, if you've got one. * Before opening the chests, break the banner and replace it, to protect the pyramid in your own name. Then create some emergency exit/entrance. In case something goes wrong with fighting the wraiths, This gives you an easy way to get in again. * Preparation: 2:30:00 to find a pyramid * Preparation: 1:00:00 to brew potent dwarven tonic (time to get the ingredients not included), I needed 4 mugs of it (16 brewed) * Preparation: 0:10 to make red ent-draught (time to get the ingredients not included), I needed 1 bowl of it (6 made) * Preparation: 20:00 to find a Taurethrim shaman who sold jungle remedy, price: 20 coins * Level 1: 11:30, explored about half the maze with right hand rule * Level 2: 14:30, explored about half the maze with right hand rule * Level 3: 0:30, just to run around the corner * Level 4: 5:00, explored about half the maze with right hand rule * Treasure Room: 10:00 to cross the lava, replace the banner, create an exit, fight the wraiths and carry away the loot * Good luck! Gallery Tauredain photo hype .jpg|The first officially released screenshot of a Taurethrim pyramid. TauredainPyramidExterior25.png|The exterior of your standard pyramid. GoldPyramidB25.png|A golden pyramid. TauredainPyramidAboveB25.png|An aerial view of the first level of a stone pyramid. TauredainPyramidFirst26.png|A section of the first level. TauredainPyramidSmallMaze25.png|A section of the second level. TauredainPyramidCorridor26.png|A section of the third level. TauredainPyramidFourth26.png|A section of the fourth level, stairs going down, notice the dart trap. TauredainPyramidFourthPlan26.png|A floorplan of the fourth level. TauredainPyramidHeart25.png|The center of the pyramid. Category:Structures Category:Taurethrim Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Looting Category:Environment Category:Men